Les anges naissent des roses
by Cassou-chan
Summary: Roy Mustang s'est fait plaquer par la copine. Le soir, en sortant d'un bar un peu soul, un homme étrange lui dévoile la recette du bonheur: faire un voeu devant une rose à minuit. Rentré chez lui, Roy teste cette fameuse recette. Quel n'est pas sa surprise le lendemain lorsqu'il trouve dans son jardin un jeune garçon du nom d'Edward qui se dit être son ange gardien.
1. Chap 1: et les catastrophes aussi

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? En réalité , le jeune homme de vingt-neuf ans le savait. La question exacte était plutôt : pourquoi cela était-il arrivé ? Et cette question-ci, il n'avait aucune réponse mis à part que depuis ce fameux jour, sa vie fut chamboulée et peut être plus catastrophique qu'avant à cause de ce garçon du moins c'est ce qu'il en concluait sur l'instant, voyant cette épaisse fumée noire s'échapper de sa maison...

Début flash back

Un claquement. Une joue rouge. Un cri.

- Tout est fini entre nous, Roy ! Je ne peux plus supporter cette vie avec toi ! Ni toutes ces femmes qui te tournent autours ! Ne m'approche plus ! Ne m'appelle plus ! Adieu !

Roy regarda la femme, des sacs dans chaque mains, s'éloigner de lui, ne gardant comme dernier souvenir que la trace de sa main sur sa joue. Roy Mustang, un jeune brun aux yeux onyx de vingt-neuf ans, venait de revenir célibataire -pour ne le cachons pas- la énième fois. Dieu savait le nombre de conquête qu'il avait eu. Elles étaient diverses, allant de une semaine à trois ans, son dernier record. Mais toutes l'avaient quitté pour la même raison : sa popularité auprès des femmes. Mais était-ce vraiment sa faute séil tait beau, séduisant et beau parleur ? Mais cette rupture l'acheva plus qu il ne l'avait jamais été .

Ainsi, ce soir-là , avait-il décidé de trouver un réconfort dans l'alcool.

- Et ben Tu bois beaucoup ce soir, mon gars ! fit remarquer le barman, un beau blond, toujours une clope la bouche.

- Jean Ma copine m'a plaqué... lui répondit le brun, d'un ton triste.

- Ah merde ! Désolé , j'savais pas. Je suis désolé pour toi. Pourtant ça faisait un moment que vous étiez ensemble. C est bien dommage. Toujours pour la même raison ?

Roy acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je vais me retrouver de nouveau seul dans cette putain de baraque trop grande pour moi seul reprit-il entre deux verres de whisky. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Je l'aimais tellement...

Le jeune barman soupira. A voir son ami dans un tel état prouvait déjà qu'il avait trop bu et vu le nombre de verres qu'il lui avait servi...

- Roy, tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant de ne plus pouvoir marcher.

- J'veux pas. J'veux pas me retrouver seul. Tu peux pas comprendre. Cette baraque est beaucoup trop grande pour moi

- Pourquoi l'as-tu acheté , abruti ? ne put s'empêcher de penser le blond avant de reprendre haute voix tout en essuyant des verres. T'as juste eu une envie de faire comme les riches et de te payer une grosse baraque avec la grosse augmentation et la prime que t'as eu. T'inquiète, c'est normal.

Le brun avait vraiment un air abattu et de peur qu'il continue de se souler, Jean se vit décider de le mettre à la porte tant qu'il le pouvait encore. De ce fait, Roy se retrouva dans la rue à essayer de retrouver son chemin jusqu'au moment où un homme, le visage voilé par une capuche, sortant du bar à son tour vînt lui attraper la manche à sa grande surprise.

- Hep ! J'ai tout entendu mon gars. Et j'ai un truc miraculeux pour guérir tes petites souffrances. affirma l'étrange bonhomme.

- Ah ouais ? Et vous êtes qui au juste ? se méfia le l'alcoolique.

- Juste un gars qui veut le bien de tous en ce monde. Ecoute-moi bien... Je vais te dire ce qu'il faut que tu fasses. C'est la recette du bonheur. Pour cela, rien de plus simple : minuit ! Minuit, entends-tu ? Fais un voeu devant une rose. Une rose fraichement fleurit. Essais, tu verras.

Roy, étonné , se tourna alors en direction de l'homme qu'il n'avait osé regarder jusque-là mais à sa grande stupeur, il ne le trouva pas. Celui-ci avait disparut. Croyant à une hallucination due à l'alcool, il finit temps bien que mal par se trainer jusqu'à chez lui. La grande -que dis-je ?- l'immense baraque devant laquelle il s'arrêta le fit soupirer. Seule sa façade avant était voyante aux yeux des passants mais sa largeur, ses nombreuses fenêtres, son premier étage et le jardin ne pouvait faire douter que la maison appartenait à un riche propriétaire, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas. Le jeune homme travaillait comme professeur de musique, et plus particulièrement de violon, dans l'observatoire de la ville. Comme l'avait dit son ami Jean Havoc, suite à une prime et une augmentation, il avait décidé, il y a quelques années de cela, de quitter son appartement miteux pour s'installer dans cette baraque. Depuis, il le regrettait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et sa tête qui commençait à être trop lourde pour lui, le brun entra chez lui après avoir traversé la grande allée qui menait jusqu'à sa porte. Il la referma aussitôt puis se dirigea de l'entrée jusqu'à la salle la plus grande de la maison : le salon qui occupait les trois quarts du rez-de-chaussée et dont la seule fenêtre n'était qu'une baie vitrée s'étendant sur toute la largeur de la façade arrière et donnant sur une sorte de grand jardin que des lauriers délimitaient et dans lequel toutes sortes de fleurs et d'arbres fruitiers grandissaient. Un rayon de lune éclairait ce magnifique tableau, bercé par la légère brise de la nuit. Roy se l'avoua à la vue de ce spectacle : il était fier de son jardin secret , sa seule et unique occupation lorsqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il sentit sa tête lui tourner un peu trop et le sommeil l'envahir. Regardant sa montre, il parvînt à déchiffrer ce qui y était marqué avec difficulté : 23h48. Dans douze minutes, minuit allait sonner. Il se souvînt alors de l'étrange homme qui l'avait accosté et de son étrange recette du bonheur. Hallucination ou pas, il se surprit vouloir la tester. Après tout, des roses ce n'est pas ce qu'il manquait dans son jardin et puis il n'avait rien perdre.

S'avançant dans son jardin, il s'empressa de trouver une jeune rose, close à cette heure-ci. Il en trouva une jaune qui lui sembla parfaite et s'assit devant le rosier, en tailleur. Quand enfin il entendit les douze coups retentirent dans le ciel, il ferma les yeux doucement et murmura son voeu caché par les tintements de cloches si bien que la rose elle seule put l'entendre. Le silence revînt après le dernier coup et dans ce silence, Roy se sentit extrêmement stupide.

- Comme si une chose pareille était possible. soupira-t-il en regagnant le salon.

La fatigue le prit de plus belle, il avait l'impression que s'il ne dormait pas, sa tête allait exploser. Ne tenant plus, il s'allongea dans son canapé et ne tarda pas s'endormir.

Un coup de téléphone réveilla le violoniste en sursaut. La lumière du soleil submergeant la pièce, l'aveugla aussitôt. Quelle heure était-il ? La montre indiquait 9h passé . Les cours du conservatoire commençaient à 8h. Il se précipita sur l'engin toujours entrain de brailler. A peine s'était-il mis sur ses deux pieds qu'il cru qu'on lui frappait le crane avec un marteau : décidément, il avait trop forcé sur l'alcool la veille. Il attrapa le combiné juste au moment où celui-ci se tût. La journée commençait vraiment bien. Roy en profita pour appeler son boulot et prévenir de son absence pour la journée. Mieux valait qu'il se repose aujourd hui.

Dix heures sonnèrent. Le brun se sentait beaucoup mieux, la douche lui avait fait un bien fou mais la maison lui paressait toujours aussi vide et triste. Une tasse de café la main, il se réfugia dans son petit parc fleurit prenant soin d'observer chacune des fleurs qu'il croisait. C'est alors qu'il se stoppa net, lâchant le café dont le liquide se rependit sur le sol, et se retenant de pousser un cri de surprise. Un jeune garçon, surement de quinze voir seize ans, le corps entièrement dénudé, dormait paisiblement couché à même le sol. Sa chevelure dorée, lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos, et sa peau si pâle brillaient sous les effets du soleil. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui ahurissait le plus l'homme. Non, ce qui l'avait surpris le plus était ces longues ailes qui sortaient de son dos, des ailes d'une blancheur immaculée. Une pureté indéfinissable émanait de ce garçon. Roy n'en croyait pas ses yeux et crût premièrement une autre hallucination de sa part. C'est alors qu'il se souvînt du souhait qu'il avait fait devant le rosier, ce rosier au pied duquel somnolait cet... ange ? Il tressaillit à la vue de la rose de la veille qui semblait s'être complètement fanée. Un tas de question se soulevèrent dans sa tête : Pourquoi ce gamin était là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Son voeu avait-il fonctionné ? Impossible, ce gamin n'avait aucun rapport, quoique... . Un gémissement le fit sortir de ses pensées. La "chose" s'était relevé et frottait désormais ses yeux puis remarquant Roy, qui le fixait d'un air dubitatif, elle lui fit un sourire plus radieux et innocent qu'aucun homme ne pourrait faire en ce monde.

- Qui t'es, toi ? s'écria le brun, faisant perdre son sourire à l'énergumène qui se relevait.

- Mon nom est Edward et je suis votre ange gardien ! Vous m'avez appelé donc me voila ! répondit l'autre, joyeusement.

- Je t'ai appelé... ?

- Oui. Faire un voeu devant une rose revient à donner naissance à son ange gardien. A partir d'aujourd'hui, on sera toujours ensemble et je prendrais soin de vous !

Fin flash back

Voila la dernière chose dont se souvenait Roy. Quel imbécile il avait été de s'évanouir ce moment-là . Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il vivait avec son fameux ange gardien et il lui était impossible de le laisser seul sans qu'une catastrophe ne se passe.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? hurla le brun, pénétrant chez lui en vitesse.

La fumée occupait tout le rez-de-chaussée et surement l'étage. Il accourut dans la cuisine, où le four prenait feu. Ni une ni deux, il se saisit d'un extincteur qu'il gardait toujours en cas de problèmes et se débâtit contre les flammes. Une sirène stridente ne tarda pas se faire entendre : sa propriété était en à peine un mois connue des postes de police et des pompiers.

L' affaire réglée et classée, Roy se cavala dans son jardin où , il en aurait mis sa main couper, se trouvait Edward. En effet, celui-ci était tranquillement en train de s'occuper des plantes sans se soucier de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

- Toi ! Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! menaça le violoniste, choppant le jeune homme par le col.

- Hey ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- T'as faillit foutre le feu à la baraque encore une fois ! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas faire à manger seul ?

- Oh ! Ma tarte ! Ah j'me disais aussi que ça sentait le cramé ici.

- Ta tarte est fichu et le four aussi ! Tout ça à cause des tes stupides idioties ! Tu comptes continuer encore longtemps à me causer des ennuis ?

- Si vous n'êtes pas content, fallait pas m'appeler ! Maintenant, foutez-moi la paix !

Le blond repoussa violemment l'homme avant de lui donner un coup de pied bien placé et s'enfuir vers la maison, un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, laissant le brun plié en quatre.

Roy Mustang, vingt-neuf ans, violoniste, célibataire, vivant depuis plus d'un mois avec un ange répondant au nom d'Edward... Un vrai cauchemar !


	2. Chapter 2

Encore un rendez-vous qui s'était déroulé dans la perfection. Roy les enchainait, décidément ! Sur le chemin du retour, l'homme ne cessait de se remémorer les meilleurs instants de la soirée qui venait de passer avec la délicieuse demoiselle dont il avait fait la connaissance la veille au bar de son ami Jean. Une rencontre hasardeuse ? Pas du tout.

-« Alors ? Comment c'était ? » demanda une voix alors qu'il venait de passer le seuil de sa maison.

-« Toujours pareil. Excellent ! Tu fais vraiment du bon boulot quand tu veux, Edward. »

Le dénommé Edward, adossé au mur, ricana.

-« C'est mon boulot que d'assouvir vos désir. Après tout je suis votre ange gardien. »

Roy acquiesça et s'approcha du jeune homme, d'une quinzaine d'années tout au plus, et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en tresse avant de lui ébouriffé le haut du crane ce qui déplu au jeune homme. Il avait encore du mal à le croire après six mois de cohabitation mais c'était vrai : Edward était un ange et plus précisément son ange gardien. Le brun lui avait « donné naissance » après avoir fait un vœu devant une rose. Sous cet air innocemment humain, le garçon cachait deux immenses ailes blanches qu'il pouvait faire apparaitre s'il le souhaitait mais Roy lui avait interdit de les montrer sauf en cas de grosse nécessité. Ainsi, le blond réalisait tous les souhaits de son « maître » et pour ça il était très doué mais dès qu'il s'agissait de faire quelque chose de lui-même, c'était une vraie catastrophe. Il ne comptait même plus les fois où sa maison avait failli partir en fumée.

-« Si tu pouvais être aussi doué pour faire la cuisine que pour réaliser mes souhaits se serait encore mieux ! » se moqua-t-il.

-« Ben demandez-le-moi au lieu de vous plaindre. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux le faire ! »

-« Non c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas il y a plus urgent. »

En réalité, il prenait un malin plaisir que de former son ange gardien à savoir utiliser ses deux mains autre que pour faire des sortes de tours de magie. Derrière son air de gamin obéissant, Edward était arrogant et n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il ne ratait pas une occasion de frapper le brun qui se vengeait en le rabaissant tel un incapable pas fichu de faire la cuisine ou de faire le ménage sans rien casser ce qui semblait irriter le jeune homme.

Le blond finit pas bouger et pénétra dans le salon, fixant la grande baie vitrée qu'un rayon de lune traversait. Roy le suivit en baillant.

-« Demain, fais en sorte que je puisse proposer un rendez-vous à ma collègue. Tu sais celle que je t'ai demandée l'autre jour ? La jeune blonde qui s'occupe des cours de guitare. »

-« Vous comptez encore rentrer tard ? » soupira Edward en regardant la pendule qui indiquait trois heures du matin passées.

-« Je ne t'oblige pas à m'attendre pour te coucher tu sais et puis cette fois je comptais l'inviter à prendre un verre chez moi. Tu resteras dans ta chambre d'accord ? »

-« Ouais, ouais. Ce sera fait. »

Le jeune homme joignit alors ses deux mains comme pour une prière puis les détacha presque aussitôt puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier et rejoignît sa chambre avant de refermer la porte bruyamment ce qui étonna le brun. Est-ce qu'il était fâché ? Le violoniste haussa les épaules, la fatigue commençait à lui prendre et il ne tarda pas à aller retrouver son lit.

La porte qui se ferme, signe que Roy venait de partir en direction du conservatoire. Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme, réveil personnel du jeune Edward à 7h30. Comme tous les matins, il allait encore attendre dix minutes avant d'avoir le courage de mettre un pied hors de son lit. Mais qui ne connait pas cette torture que de se lever le matin ? Les dis minutes passèrent puis vingt… Puis trente… Pour au final se réveiller à midi moins le quart. Il s'était couché tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Le blond prit alors son courage à deux mains et se leva, la faim l'aidant à surmonter cette épreuve. Il quitta sa chambre tel un zombi et descendit les marches pour atteindre le salon. Là, comme chaque matin, sur la dernière marche, il s'arrêta et observa soigneusement la pièce. Cette grande pièce. La plus grande pièce de cette grande maison…vide. Il était seul. Comme chaque matin, chaque jours jusqu'à ce que Roy rentre. Mais il se l'avoua : depuis qu'il était venu en ce monde, il vivait pratiquement seul sauf les jours où son maître ne travaillait pas. Le temps qu'il passait avec lui était rare tout comme les occupations collectives. Mais il se consolait en se disant qu'il le rendait heureux en exhaussant ces vœux. Il vivait pour ça, pour faire en sorte qu'un jour, le vœu qu'il avait fait devant cette rose ce soir-là, devienne réalité. Ce souhait n'était pas si facile que ça, il fallait du temps pour l'ange mais il savait qu'il réussirait un jour et que ce fameux jour il… disparaitrait ? C'était son destin, il ne vivait que pour Roy. Il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Vivre était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait pu avoir.

Son but de la journée : trouver une occupation. Après avoir fini de manger, Edward sortit dans l'immense jardin fleurit dont il prenait désormais soin à la place du violoniste. Il s'y trouvait bien, dans ce monde enchanté, haut en couleur et loin de cette maison monotone. Il y était né dans ce jardin, peut être était-ce ça qui les rendait si proche. Fleurs, fruits, légumes… Il pouvait y trouver de tout ! Se régaler en mangeant les fraises, faire des couronnes de fleurs dont il ne savait que faire. C'est alors qu'une envie d'utiliser ce jardin pour faire plaisir au brun lui vînt à l'esprit. Le surplus de fruits et légumes pouvait très bien lui servir pour cuisiner des plats pas trop compliqués que l'homme lui avait appris. Heureux de s'être trouvé une nouvelle occupation, le blond se précipita dans la cuisine et ne tarda pas à trouver une recette de biscuits fruités. Ni une ni deux, il recueillit des fraises, des framboises, des oranges et toutes sortes d'agrumes et de baies et se lança dans sa nouvelle expérience prenant bien soin de ne pas mettre le feu une nouvelle fois. Ce fut dur. Très dur. Il passa son après-midi à tenter maintes et maintes fois la recette, enchainant échecs sur échecs pour au final réussir à faire une petite dizaine de biscuits certains plus cuits que d'autres mais il en fut fière. Dix-neuf heures sonnèrent. Roy n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et il ne serait pas seul. Edward attarda un petit plat en porcelaine et y déposa délicatement les biscuits. Retournant dans le salon, il plaça le plat au centre de la table espérant que Roy y goûterait vu l'odeur alléchante qui s'y dégageait.

Le bruit de la clé dans la porte le fit se précipité dans les escaliers mais le blond se refusait d'aller dans sa chambre tant qu'il n'avait pas vu ce que Roy pensait de ses biscuits. Il resta donc caché. La voix du brun parvînt à ses oreilles suivit d'une autre plus féminine.

-« Je t'en pris, fait comme chez toi. »

-« C'est gentil, merci. »

Une jeune femme, blonde, quitta alors le couloir pour entrer dans le salon et fut émerveillée au premier abord.

-« Wow ! Tu as vraiment une grande maison, Roy ! »

-« N'est-ce pas ? » rigola le propriétaire.

-« Et tu vis tout seul ici ? »

-« Non. » ne put s'empêcher de répondre mentalement Edward dont une grimace de mécontentement était dessinait sur son visage.

-« Oui. Je sais ce que tu penses. C'est un peu grand pour une personne seule mais j'y suis habitué. »

-« Tu as beaucoup de courage. » sourit la blonde.

Roy l'invita alors à s'assoir et tous deux restèrent surpris en voyant le plat joliment préparé par Edward et dont l'odeur s'échappait encore. Le jeune garçon se mit alors aux aguets attendant patiemment que Roy y goûte.

-« Je peux ? interrogea la jeune femme sans pour autant attendre la réponse et en savourant le biscuit. Oh ! De la prune ! C'est succulent, dis moi ! C'est toi qui les as faits ? »

Le garçon sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui. Ce n'était pas pour cette femme qu'il les avait faits. Cependant, en voyant le brun hésiter à répondre, il eu soudain peur de sa réponse.

-« Et bien… C'est une vieille recette de grand-mère que j'ai voulu tester. Si ça te plaît, prends-en ! Après tout je pourrais en refaire. »

-« Je suis une vilaine gourmande. Je ne sais pas si je peux mais ces biscuits me tentent tellement ! C'est très gentil ! » plaisanta la blonde en se resservant de bon cœur.

Roy savait jouer de ses charmes et comme tout homme qui se respecte, s'il voulait conquérir le mensonge pouvait aussi lui être utile. Ainsi, il attrapa deux verres et sortit une bouteille d'alcool qu'il déposa sur la table et servit sa collègue qui était aux anges. C'est en prenant place qu'il les vit : ces deux yeux dorés qui les fixaient tous les deux. Ces deux yeux dorés qui se trouvaient face à lui et que lui seul pouvait voir. Encore heureux ! Déjà que ce regard l'effrayait, il n'osait même pas imaginer si sa collègue les remarquait. La question était maintenant de savoir ce que fichait Edward caché dans les escaliers. A moins que c'était de savoir pourquoi il avait un tel regard. En y réfléchissant bien, Roy avait peut être la réponse mais quand il posa son attention sur le plat celui-ci était vide. Il releva la tête en direction du jeune homme mais celui-ci avait disparu. Soudain, une porte de l'étage -et Roy savait laquelle- se ferma très bruyamment ne manquant pas de faire sursauter la blonde.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

-« Un courant d'air surement. J'ai dut oublier de refermer une fenêtre. »

Encore un mensonge mais il valait mieux car il savait très bien que son ange gardien était désormais énervé mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point. Non, il ne se doutait pas à quel point Edward était énervé. Celui-ci s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et s'était jeté sur son lit. Dieu sait qu'il avait envie de massacrer cette fille. De massacrer Roy. Jamais il ne s'était mis autant en colère. Pourquoi Roy avait-il menti comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il proposé à cette garce de tous les manger ? N'aurait-il pas pu en prendre juste un ? Il le savait que le blond les avait faits pour lui. Il ne pouvait que s'en doutait ! Se fichait-il royalement de lui ? N'était-il donc bon qu'à réaliser ses vœux ? Roy n'en avait-il donc rien à faire de lui ? Apparemment, la réponse était oui et cette réponse était vraiment douloureuse. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment mais le blond avait mal. Depuis quelque temps déjà, il avait mal. Le brun ne prêtait pas attention à sa personne mais à son don. Monsieur était plus occupé à courir derrière les demoiselles et à passer ses soirées avec elles. Edward tenta de se calmer et de prendre une nouvelle fois sur lui.

-« Je vis pour rendre heureux…pas pour l'être… »

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, son réveilla indiquait minuit moins cinq. Il s'était endormi ? Le garçon soupira. Il n'aimait pas se réveiller en pleine nuit. Mais la faim triomphait une fois de plus. Sortant de son lit, il s'apprêtait à quittait sa chambre quand des gémissements aigues se firent entendre provenant de la pièce d'à coté autrement dit…la chambre de Roy. Le blond ne tarda pas à conclure qu'il était en pleins ébats amoureux avec sa jeune collègue. La troisième fois en une semaine… La énième fois depuis des mois. Il aimait coucher avec toutes les jeunes femmes qu'il rencontrait et pourquoi ?

-« Je veux toutes les tester pour savoir qui sera la bonne, une fois pour toute… » se murmura Edward.

C'était la raison que lui avait donné son maître… Ce n'était surement pas la vraie. Du moins il s'y était refusé d'y croire avec le temps. Les premières fois ce n'était rien pour lui. Il apprenait la manière de vivre des humains mais le temps avait fait que maintenant ça lui était devenu insupportable. Ces cris, il ne les supportait plus comme il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir des femmes entrer et sortir comme bon leur semble de cette maison et rendre heureux le brun. Il détestait ça et cette fois il était hors de question qu'il les supporte une nuit de plus. Il se précipita hors de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y prendre de quoi se rassasier mais la maison était tellement vide et tellement silencieuse que les gémissements lui paraissaient sortir de tous les murs et résonnaient dans chacune des pièces. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser là-haut tandis que le jeune homme avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter. A cause de quoi ? De la colère ? Il n'en savait décidément rien mais il avait mal si bien que la folie prit le dessus. Ah ! Il lui était interdit de se faire remarquer lorsque Monsieur était en compagnie ? Il devait agir comme s'il n'existait pas ? C'en était désormais assez ! Il était tant pour lui de s'amuser un peu… Il se pressa de remonter dans sa chambre tout en faisant le plus de bruit possible et refermant bruyamment la porte ce qui fit revenir l'instant de quelques secondes un silence total dans la demeure. La voix féminine résonna exprimant la panique tandis que la voix de Roy essayait de la rassurer une fois de plus. Mais Edward n'en avait pas encore fini. Il allait faire passer l'envie à cette garce de fréquenter son maître. Il se mit alors à tambouriner contre le mur qui séparé les deux chambres, accentuant la frayeur de la blonde et obligeant l'homme à se lever. En entendant les pas du brun sur le sol, le garçon ressentit une certaine satisfaction pour avoir mis fin à leur petite nuit agitée. Mais son air satisfait s'effaça au moment ou la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre le brun torse-nu.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-il refermant la porte et essayant de se faire le moins entendre possible par sa collègue.

-« …Je veux dormir … »

Roy l'attrapa par le col et prit un air menaçant.

-« Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui était convenu ? Tu ne dois pas faire de bruit et te faire remarquer quand je suis avec des gens ! Compris, sale mioche ? »

-« Je… Je suis pas un mioche, connard ! Et j'existe si je veux ! »

-« Quoi ? »

Le poing gauche du blond fut son unique réponse. Surpris, il le lâcha et celui-ci en profita pour se précipité hors de la chambre pas vers les escaliers mais plutôt en direction de la pièce d'à coté.

-« Edward ! Reviens là ! »

Trop tard. Le jeune homme entra en trombe, plus poussé par la folie et la colère que par la raison, et manqua de faire faire une crise cardiaque à la femme qui poussa un cri de surprise et en se couvrant du drap en voyant le gamin.

-« Qui est-ce ? » s'écria-t-elle en voyant Roy revenir et saisir Edward afin de le faire sortir de la chambre.

-« Je ne sais pas ! » mentit le brun une nouvelle fois.

Le blond qui se débattait tant bien que mal eu soudain un regard malicieux et un sourire narquois qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux de l'homme torse-nu qui cru alors voir plus un démon qu'un ange mais les deux disparurent aussitôt pour laisser place à un air innocent dont Edward avait le secret.

-« Je suis Edward ! Dis papa… Pourquoi y a encore une dame dans ton lit ? Pourquoi tous les jours y a des dames qui viennent dormir dans ton lit ? Maman elle le s… ? »

La main puissante du brun vînt se plaquer contre la bouche du jeune homme l'empêchant de dire une parole de plus. Mais peut importe. Le visage horrifié de la blonde suffisait à comprendre qu'il avait réussi son coup. Celle-ci se leva et se s'habilla en quelques secondes sans pour autant faire attention à la présence des deux personnes.

-« Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il dit n'importe quoi ! » s'expliqua Roy qui retenait bien fermement le blond qui ne se débattait plus, trop heureux d'avoir réussi.

Cependant les explications restèrent vaines. La gifle arriva enfin et la jeune femme se rua vers la sortie de la grande maison sans dire un mot de plus. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le claquement de la porte eut retentit que le brun récupéra son esprit et que sa colère s'orienta vers son ange gardien.

-« Annule immédiatement ce qui vient de se passer. Je sais pas comment mais annule tout de suite ! »

-« Et si j'ai pas envie ? »

-« Depuis quand je te demande ton avis ? Obéis ! T'es là pour réaliser mon souhait non ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication ! »

-« Alors c'est ça ? Je ne suis bon qu'à ça pour vous ? Je suis un esclave qui doit obéir et dont la personne n'intéresse quiconque… Juste mon don… »

Roy resta stupéfait de la réponse tandis que le blond se recula, blessé au plus profond de lui. La douleur le reprenait de plus belle.

-« Les biscuits… Je les avais faits pour vous ! Pas pour elle ! »

-« … Je m'en doute. »

-« Elles passent toutes avant ! Vous n'en avez rien à faire de moi. Je suis inexistant à partir du moment où je ne réalise pas vos souhaits. J'ai essayé d'apprendre à vivre comme vous. Je ne comprends pas ! Moi, quand vous avez fait le vœu de ne plus être seul ce soir dans la vie ce soir là je pensais que ma personne vous suffirait mais non…en réalité vous êtes toujours avec des femmes… »

L'homme ne savait vraiment plus quoi répondre et son cerveau saturé, en quelques sorte, cherchant encore une excuse valable ou un mensonge mais le flot de larmes auquel il dut faire face à ce moment-là l'en dissuada. Les grands yeux dorés qui l'observaient étaient désormais rougis et humide et les perles luisantes qui glissaient le long de joues du garçon lui fendirent le cœur provoquant un certain malaise.

-« Ed, je … »

-« Ça fait mal d'être ignoré ! Ça fait mal d'être seul ! A cause de vous j'ai mal ! Vous êtes vraiment un salaud fini ! Je vous déteste ! Enfoiré ! »

Sans réfléchir, Edward se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand.

-« Edw… Arrête qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Fout-moi la paix, connard ! »

Roy n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher. Déployant ses ailes, le blond se dépêcha de sauter de la fenêtre pour prendre son envol et disparaitre dans les ténèbres de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : …, vivent et fanent.

Les nuages firent barrière à la lune. L'orage se mit à gronder tandis que la pluie fouettait le visage de l'homme couvert d'un long manteau noir. Sa silhouette accourait dans les rues, éclairée par les lampadaires. Il était pressé, vraiment très pressé mais surtout inquiet. A une heure si tardive de la nuit, il était peu probable qu'il puisse croiser quelqu'un pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu son ange gardien.

-« Tu délires, Roy… Même si tu croisais quelqu'un, va lui demander s'il n'a pas vu un ange ! » se dit-il à lui-même.

Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure que le brun courrait dans tous les sens dans la ville à la recherche du jeune garçon. Il avait pu aller n'importe où. Un doute lui monta à l'esprit. Et si Edward avait quitté la ville ? Impossible. Pour aller où ? Il connaissait déjà à peine Central… Comment pourrait-il se repérer ? L'angoisse ne cessa d'augmenter chez l'homme. Plus les minutes passaient, plus les problèmes que le blond pouvait rencontrer s'éclaircissaient dans l'esprit de son maître. Mais sa plus grande peur restait la découverte qu'Edward est un ange par un autre que lui. Des tas d'ennuis en suivraient.

Mais les recherches restèrent vaines. L'église sonna les quatre heures. Epuisé, Roy s'obligea à abandonner pour le moment. L'orage s'était calmé mais les trombes d'eau ne cessaient pas pour autant. Il était trempé. Il avait froid. Mais qu'en était-il d'Edward ? Lui n'avait pas de manteau. Juste un simple tee-shirt sans manche. Il devait être encore plus mal en point que lui. Cette vision suffit au brun pour le remettre d'aplomb et continuer les recherches.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là, à se lamenter sous cette pluie diluvienne ? Des heures surement. Peu importait. Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il s'était installé dans cette petite ruelle sombre. Personne ne pourrait le déranger. Assis contre le mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête cachée dans ses bras et ses ailes en guise de protection, il réfléchissait à tous les futurs possibles qu'il pouvait se créer maintenant. Pourquoi ne pas quitter la ville ? Chercher un autre maître ? Impossible, il n'avait qu'un seul maître. Vivre seul ailleurs parmi les humains ? Mais qu'adviendrait-il de Roy ? Roy. Roy. Toujours Roy. Pourquoi revenait-il sans cesse dans son esprit ? Le blond ne pouvait pas penser sans que l'homme devienne sa principale préoccupation. Au plus profond de lui il le savait : il ne vivait que pour le brun. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Ses yeux recommencèrent à lui piquer. Il sentit de nouveau les larmes ruisseler sur ces joues, fusionnant avec les gouttes de pluie. La douleur ne partait pas. Elle ne partirait sans doute jamais. L'ange se sentait perdu dans ce monde, seul. Il n'avait sans doute pas sa place ici.

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses pensées. Quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Un humain ?

-« Tu vois je t'avais bien dit que j'ai pas rêvé ! C'est un ange ! Un vrai ! » s'écria une voix.

-« J'arrive pas à y croire… ! » reprit une autre.

La panique prit Edward qui fit disparaitre ces ailes qui lui cachaient les silhouettes de deux hommes dont les intentions se lisaient clairement sur leur visage. Le plus grand tenait ce qui sembla être un grand sac aux yeux du blond tandis que l'autre se rapprochait doucement de lui.

-« Salut toi… N'ais pas peur. On ne te veut aucun mal. » osa affirmer celui-ci alors qu'il était facile de deviner qu'il mentait.

-« Tu as vraiment de belles ailes, tu le sais ça ? » ajouta son coéquipier.

Edward, qui hésitait à parler, se releva précipitamment cherchant désespérément une sortie de secours, en vain. Sa seule et unique chance était soit de s'envoler, soit de passer au travers de ces hommes. Il opta pour la première solution. A la surprise du duo, il redéploya ses ailes et prit son envol vers le ciel. Mais à peine eut-il quitté le sol que le plus petit se jeta sur lui, lui attrapa la jambe et le tira violemment au sol, aider de son collègue qui finit par l'y plaquer avec une force bestiale, arrachant un cri de douleur à l'ange.

-« Où crois-tu aller comme ça, mon mignon ? Tu crois qu'on va laisser notre chance d'amasser une fortune incroyable s'envoler si facilement ? » ricana-t-il en le maintenant à terre.

-« Lai… Laissez-moi partir ! »

Le jeune homme se débattait comme un diable si bien que ses malfaiteurs eurent du mal à le retenir, surtout que la pluie n'arrangeait rien. Mais il n'abandonna pas si bien qu'il finit par se débarrasser de leur emprise et courut vers la seul sortit de cette ruelle. Un coup de feu brisa le bruit sourd des gouttes d'eau sur le sol et la lumière des lampadaires de la rue ne sembla plus venir au blond. Le contact de la balle avec sa chair lui arracha un cri de douleur et le fit s'effondrer au profit des deux hommes qui l'empoignèrent.

-« T'es sur que ça va pas le tuer ? » demanda l'homme au sac.

-« Idiot, je sais encore viser. Une balle dans le dos, c'est rien ! Puis, c'est un ange ! Ça meurt pas les anges ! » gronda l'autre.

Edward souffrait comme jamais il avait encore souffert. Il n'aurait pensé qu'une autre douleur pouvait rivaliser avec celle qu'il avait ressentie au fond de sa poitrine auparavant. Il sentait ses forces s'évaporer. De nouveau, les larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie sur son visage qui se retrouva couvert soudainement par un tissu épais et étouffant. En effet, les deux hommes avait saisi l'occasion pour l'enfermer dans ce grand sac sombre. Déjà les rires de victoire gagnèrent la petite ruelle, tandis que l'ange ne cessait de sangloter alors qu'on le portait de force vers un endroit inconnu d'où il ne reviendrait peut être jamais. Après tout, était-ce pire que d'errer dans un monde dont il ne connaissait rien ?

Alors qu'il se livra à son triste destin dans ce trou noir où il était confiné, le blond sentit tous les mouvements de son porteur se stopper.

-« T'es qui toi ? Dégage et retourne dormir. »

-« Hey ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'approche pas ! »

Son corps fit une chute libre jusqu'à toucher le sol, accentuant un peu plus la douleur parcourant son dos. Que ce passait-il ? Il entendait la voix des malfaiteurs, en colère, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Même si le jeune homme ne pouvait se fier à sa vue, les sons, eux, lui firent comprendre qu'ils se battaient. Un second coup de feu retentit le faisant tressaillir.

-« Apprenez à viser avant d'utiliser une arme ! » cria la voix à qui été destiné le tire.

A l'entente de celle-ci, il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour comprendre qui était la troisième personne qui était dehors.

-« Roy… ? » murmura-t-il avec efforts.

Encore, les intonations de bagarres résonnaient avec les cris de colère des deux hommes qui au bout d'un certains temps s'éloignèrent un peu puis encore un peu plus jusqu'à disparaitre. Quand seul le bourdonnement de la pluie était inaudible, Edward discerna une présence près ce lui et enfin les ténèbres vinrent faire place à la douce lumière des réverbères.

-« Je te retrouve enfin, satané gamin… ! ironisa le brun, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! »

L'ange resta accrocher à ce visage souriant dont les yeux onyx exprimaient toute l'inquiétude du monde. Les quelques blessures -dus à la bagarre surement- qui parcouraient le corps de l'homme suffirent pour renouveler les flots de larmes du blond. Il se trouvait minable. Minable pour jouer son rôle d'ange gardien. Pas fichu de protéger correctement son maître. D'ailleurs, il se demandait s'il avait déjà agi en tant que tel.

-« Pardon… Je suis désolé… » réussit-il à dire en deux sanglots alors que Roy le soulevait tel une princesse après lui avoir posé son manteau sur les épaules.

-« Ne t'excuses pas, idiot. C'est moi le fautif dans cette histoire… »

Le jeune homme s'agrippa au t-shirt imbibé de son maître et se colla le plus possible à lui. Malgré l'humidité, il voulait à tout prix sentir la chaleur de ce corps. Juste pour se réchauffer un peu.

Une succulente odeur vînt chatouiller les narines d'Edward qui après un effort incroyable se décida à ouvrir les yeux et à se redresser. Grosse erreur : la douleur lui parcourut le dos tel un éclair puis s'estompa.

-« Et bien, et bien ! Enfin, tu te réveilles. Pile pour le repas ! »

L'homme aux yeux onyx était assis sur une chaise, à coté du lit du blond dans lequel celui-ci grimaçait en regardant les bandages qui arpentaient le long de son torse.

-« Evite de trop bouger si ça te fait mal. Aller ! Avale-moi ça ! » reprit-il en tendant une assiette bien remplie au blessé qui la fixa un moment avant de se jeter dessus.

-« Quel heure est-il ? » osa demander Edward plutôt mal à l'aise et la bouche pleine.

-« Bientôt 20 heures. Tu as dormis comme un loir toute la journée ! »

-« Ah vraiment… »

Le silence envahit toute la pièce provoquant encore plus de malaise chez chacun. Le blond finit de manger tandis que Roy fixait sa propre assiette sans y toucher ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-« Vous ne mangez pas ? » demanda Edward.

-« Hein ? Ah ! Si, bien sur. »

Nouveau malaise.

-« Ed... Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. »

Ces paroles firent sursauter l'ange.

-« J'ai agis égoïstement sans penser à toi et à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Je t'ai fait souffrir de la même manière dont j'ai souffert en étant seul. J'ai été stupide et je m'en excuse. En plus, tu t'es fait blesser par ma faute donc… Je comprendrais si tu m'en veux. Après tout je suis inexcusable. »

-« Non… C'est moi. Interrompit le jeune homme, regroupant tout son courage. C'est ma faute si j'ai été blessé. Je n'ai pas su me défendre tout seul et en plus à cause de moi vous avez été blessé lors d'une bagarre alors que je suis censé vous protéger… Je suis un mauvais ange gardien capricieux. »

-« Je pense que le plus capricieux de nous deux c'est moi, tu sais ? Et puis, ce n'était pas un caprice. Au contraire, ce soir là… tu m'a en quelques sortes ouvert les yeux et montré ma propre bêtise. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, je ne t'en veux pour rien au monde. Mais toi, tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. »

Le blond détourna le regard, gêné, et balbutia.

-« Jamais… Jamais je ne vous en voudrais… Soit, vous êtes un vrai salaud quand vous le voulez mais… Je tiens trop à vous pour vous détester… »

L'homme ne put réprimer un rire ce qui énerva l'ange, le rose aux joues.

-« Haha ! C'est trop mignon ce que tu me dis là ! Qui aurait cru que de si douces paroles sortiraient un jour de ta bouche ? Haha ! »

-« Quoi ? J'ai encore le droit de dire ce que je veux ! »

Le garçon lança un regard noir remplis de larmes au ricaneur qui tenta de se calmer et ébouriffa la longue et soyeuse chevelure du blond avant de forcer son visage à se poser contre son torse à la surprise de celui-ci.

-« C'est gentil de me dire ça, Ed."

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se retourné dans tout les sens et cette douleur qu'il avait tant haïe revenir. Vite fait, il repoussa le brun qui le regarda d'un air étonné.

-« Et alors quoi… ? Maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? Vous allez encore me demander des rendez-vous par-ci par-là, hein ? » demanda-t-il, tête baissée.

-« Et bien… A vrai dire… Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais effacer tous les rendez-vous que j'ai eus jusque-là. Et si tu veux savoir ce qui va se passer maintenant …. Je compte profiter de chaque instant avec toi. »

Edward releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

-« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

-« Tu sais je n'ai cessé de réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit et j'ai compris une chose : les seuls moments plaisants, depuis que tu es là, sont ceux que je passais avec toi. Et comme ils étaient rares… je pensais les combler avec des rendez-vous. Je n'avais vraiment rien compris. »

Bouche bée, le blond sentit son visage bouillir tandis que Roy le regardait devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

-« Oh ! Ne te sens pas si gêné, voyons ! » se moqua-t-il.

-« La ferme ! C'est de ta faute ! »

-« Allons ! Allons ! Tu te décides enfin à me tutoyer ? »

-« Seulement quand tu fais te con ! »

-« Je devrais le faire plus souvent alors, c'est bien mieux quand tu me tutoies ! »

-« … Dis… »

-« Oui ? »

Une longue minute de silence s'interposa mais se brisa à l'instant où Edward planta son regard doré dans celui onyx.

-« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'apprécies comme moi je t'apprécie ? »

Le brun sembla déconcerté par la question que venait de lui poser son ange gardien mais n'hésita pas pour y répondre.

-« C'est simple. Je t'apprécie bien plus que tu ne peux le comprendre… Je ne veux pas me résoudre à te voir partir loin de moi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai cherché toute la nuit dernière ! »

Aussitôt, il s'approcha du garçon et l'enlaça fortement contre lui, au grand bonheur de celui-ci. Edward pouvais profiter pleinement de la chaleur de son maître. Enfin, lui aussi y avait droit ! Ce n'était pas une femme ou quelqu'un d'autre que Roy serrer contre lui, mais bien lui et même ça, il avait du mal à y croire. Alors, sous l'effet de la joie immense, il se détacha un peu du brun, posa ses mains sur chacune des joues de celui-ci et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme il avait souvent vu des humains faire. Le violoniste ne comprit pas tout d'abord ce qui lui arrivait et quand ce fut fait, il resta stupéfié par l'acte de l'adolescent, dont le visage avait rougi de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci rompe le baiser.

-« … Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » paniqua le brun en secouant le blond comme un poirier.

-« Ben quoi ? C'est comme ça que les humains montrent qu'ils s'apprécient non ? Ah moins que… Tu préfères que ce soit des femmes qui fassent ça… »

-« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… C'est juste qu'on embrasse de cette façon seulement quand on aime vraiment la personne. Pas quand on l'apprécie juste. »

-« Mais je t'aime moi ! »

-« … Tu as encore pas mal de choses à apprendre sur les humains ! Surtout concernant les sentiments. »

-« Peut être mais… Moi ça me dérange pas de t'embrasser même si je t'apprécie juste. Je ne suis même pas sur de juste t'apprécier. Peut être que je t'adore. De toute façon, moi je dis que je t'aime et puis voila ! Et puis qui me dis que tu ne mens pas pour avoir juste des femmes qui t'embrassent ? »

-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Mais bon, puisque tu insistes, ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite ! »

Empêchant Edward de riposter, Roy lui rendit la pareille avec un baiser beaucoup plus violent ce qui déconcerta le jeune homme qui ne s'attendait aucunement à ça. Mais ce fut au tour du violoniste d'être surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'adolescent faisait de son mieux pour rendre le baiser encore plus bestial. Il n'en revenait pas que celui-ci soit aussi doué pour embrasser. Soudain, alors que chacun ne semblait plus vouloir quitter les lèvres de l'autre, l'ange fit un mouvement qui ne plut pas à son dos, lui faisant rompre dans un gémissement plaintif leur embrassade.

-« Ah ! Est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu ferais mieux de te rallonger et te reposer un peu plus. » conseilla le brun, déçu que l'instant précédent n'ait duré qu'un court instant.

Le blond acquiesça et exécuta. Puis, retenant l'homme par la manche, il l'invita à rester près de lui.

-« S'il te plaît, reste dormir avec moi. » supplia-t-il.

Arborant un sourire dont le garçon fut ébahi, Roy ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea à ses cotés. Aussitôt, l'ange vînt se coller contre lui. Edward ferma alors les yeux pour se laisser bercer, quand il sentit brusquement la main de son maitre étreindre la sienne.

-« Je ne suis plus seul. Je t'ai toi, maintenant. Promets-moi de ne jamais lâcher ma main, Ed. D'accord ? » chuchota le brun tendrement.

-« … Jamais je ne la lâcherais… Roy. » promit l'ange gardien avec un large sourire avant de s'endormir.

Les rayons de soleil matinaux réveillèrent l'homme. Il n'avait pas besoin de se presser, il n'irait pas travailler aujourd'hui. Il avait tout son temps pour admirer son adorable petit blondinet dormir. Sauf qu'à sa grande surprise, la place à coté de lui était… vide ? Il se redressa donc et essaya d'écouter le silence de l'immense maison pour savoir où se trouvait le garçon. Mais aucun bruit ne parvînt à ses oreilles. Où pouvait donc être Edward ? Lorsqu'il tomba sur la réponse, il voulut tout d'abord ne pas y croire, se dire que c'était impossible. Ne pas croire à cette rose jaune fanée qu'il venait de trouvé à la place que devait occuper l'adolescent, sous la couverture. Paniqué et la peur au ventre, il accourut hors de la chambre, appelant le blond dans toute la maison mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Son dernier espoir était son immense jardin. Il s'y précipita mais s'y retrouva seul. Alors le doute s'installa. Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Il aurait trop bu ce soir-là et… Il rentra et regarda son calendrier qui lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Perdu, il se laissa errer jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme et récupéra la rose qui trainait sur le lit.

-« Il a exaucé votre vœux. Vous faire sentir moins seul. Il est normal qu'il soit reparti. C'est comme ça, il ne reviendra pas. » affirma une voix derrière Roy.

Celui-ci se retourna et se retrouva face à l'homme qui l'avait accosté quelques mois auparavant, à la sortie du bar.

-« Les anges naissent des roses, vivent et fanent comme elles. Il n'avait plus de raison d'être, voila tout ce qui en reste. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : vous n'êtes plus seul. » reprit l'inconnu en montrant la rose.

Le violoniste sentait sa gorge se nouer et l'empêcher de parler. Il posa son regard sur cette fleur dont la vie était venue à terme mais quand il releva la tête, l'énergumène avait de disparu. Ainsi, il ne reverrait jamais son ange gardien ? Tout ce dont il lui restait n'était qu'une rose fanée ? Rien d'autres… Alors, il se déplaça jusqu'à sa cuisine, sortit un vase qu'il remplit d'eau, y mit délicatement la fleur et la déposa sur la table du salon avant de s'assoir en face.

-« Tu m'as fait une promesse, Ed. Tache de la tenir, sombre idiot… » murmura-t-il.

Les rayons de soleil matinaux ne tardèrent pas à se refléter sur les petits ruisseaux qui se formaient de chaque coté du visage du brun.


End file.
